


Apartment AUs to Consider

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw <a href="http://theamazingdalet.tumblr.com/post/118079261607">THIS</a> amazing post of apartment AUs and am slowly going to town on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dubstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Look I know that life is difficult and we all have ways to cope but do you really have to do so with loud Dupstep music at 3 in the morning?_

Castiel waiting for a rare moment of silence to knock on Balthazar’s door.

“Would you turn the music down, _please._ I can hear it _upstairs.”_

_“_ I’m so sorry,” Balthazar says. “I didn’t realize someone had moved in upstairs.”

“What about the people living next to you? Or the next floor down?” Castiel asks incredulously.

“Oh, there’s no one,” Balthazar answers. “They moved out because the music’s too loud.”

He smiles sweetly.

Castiel’s glare deepens.

“I will _not_ move.”

The battle of wills begins.


	2. Cat Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Someone keeps printing out cute cat pictures/messages on my wireless printer and I’m determined to find out whom._

It’s Castiel. He and Balthazar are acquaintances already, they chat whenever they run into each other, but Castiel wants to ask Balthazar out. He doesn’t know how, though, so this is him flirting.

Balthazar, at least, seems to be enjoying himself. He keeps Castiel abreast of the chase, of course, while Castiel wonders every time what he should do.

Wait to be caught? Or confess?


End file.
